What Goes Down Must Come Up
by Abandoned Accountxx
Summary: Abby, Hoagie, and 50 little peeks into their slightly backwards relationship. 25. A 1sentence LiveJournal prompt.


**A/N: Jeez, I did it again! These things are addicting! Once again, not an official entry, just done for fun. Though it should be noted that numbers 1, 40, and 42 are kinda like a running story and numbers 3 and 43 are companion pieces, none of these have any other connections. Also, this takes place any where from KND age to, eh, thrity-ish, I guess. Otherwise, have fun!**

**Warning: 2/5, possible slight OOC, alludes to sex, wet dreams, and frenching (hence the Teen rating)!**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

#01 – Ring

Hoagie's ears rang in the pulsing silence: he shouldn't have yelled it.

#02 – Hero

Hoagie knew it was backwards and weird, but it needed to be said by someone, so he looked up at Abby and, with the horrible ham acting you'd expect form him, got it over with: "My hero!"

#03 – Memory

Sometimes, Abby's husband would ask her what she was reminiscing about when she looked into space like that, but she would always say "nothing"; she couldn't very well tell him about a boy in goggles she was sure wasn't real.

#04 – Box

His presence was familiar and warm and just vaguely creepy, like an old music box, slightly out of tune.

#05 – Run

The rain came down harder, but Abby and Hoagie only laughed, running and jumping in the puddles without a thought to the parents who would be cross with them or the colds the were sure to catch.

#06 – Hurricane

Cree's smile made Hoagie's stomach flutter with butterflies; Abby brought forth a full-on hurricane.

#07 – Wings

"You never needed a plane to fly, Hoagie; Numbuh 5 always knew you had your own wings."

#08 – Cold

Abby rubbed her arms in the chill and Hoagie offered her his fur-lined pilot jacket, to which she refused; she did not want him to be cold for her.

#09 – Red

He would remember the color of her cap long after he was forced to forget her.

#10 – Drink

Hoagie nestled his nose into Abby's newly-washed hair, drinking in the scent of her mango shampoo.

#11 – Midnight

He held her hand as the clock stuck twelve and noted, with more worry then any twelve-year-old should have to endure, that her grip tightened considerable, even if her face was strait: "Happy Birthday, Abby."

#12 – Temptation

"You've already had a dozen chilly dogs Numbuh 2; you don't need no more!"

#13 – View

Abby felt more then a little out of place in the short black dress with a plunging neckline, but Hoagie insisted that the view was very pleasant, to which he earned a record worthy slap and a very red Abigail.

#14 – Music

Hoagie couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but Abby's performance made up for that and then some.

#15 – Silk

He noted, somewhere in the back of his foggy mind, that her sheets were silk.

#16 – Cover

Many people said Abby was difficult to read; though it took Hoagie a while, he was proud to say had read the book that was her cover to cover.

#17 – Promise

Abby never promised she'd love him forever, because she didn't know if she would, but she would love him for right now, and Hoagie admitted that he was just fine with that.

#18 – Dream

Hoagie assured himself that he really didn't have _that_ kind of dream about Abby, and it had _nothing_ to do with why his sheets were damp; he simply had too much to drink before going to bed.

#19 – Candle

Abby fumbled around for a candle, finally found one, lit it, and then sat down with a "plop" beside Hoagie: "Guess we'll have to wait it out."

#20 – Talent

Abby wonder if Hoagie knew just how much she admired his real talents, flying and building, when she spent so much time telling just how much she hated his jokes, and felt a slight, almost nonexistent pang when she realized that he probably didn't.

#21 – Silence

Neither of them said anything; nothing needed to be said.

#22 – Journey

They didn't know if they'd make it, heck, they probably wouldn't, but they'd sure as hell _try_.

#23 – Fire

Something was burning in Abby's gut, he could see it in her eyes; eyes that made Hoagie feel down-right small, despite the good foot he had on her.

#24 – Strength

She knew he had strength, even when he was sure that he didn't (not that those times lasted very long or came very frequently).

#25 – Mask

She made sure to look indifferent when he swooned over Cree: it may hurt now, but it would pass (probably).

#26 – Ice

"It's cold," Abby murmured, and she certainly wasn't referring to the weather, as the day was sunny and bright.

#27 – Fall

It was all Abby could do to keep from hitting herself repeatedly: she was a girl who rarely fell in any sense of the word but, even when she saw it coming, she had fallen so completely for him.

#28 – Forgotten

He had left behind something important, he was sure, he just could remember what; until, that is, he turned around to see an ever-so-slightly pink Abby holding up his khaki shorts.

#29 – Dance

There was something special about the dance the two of them did when they were _together_, sort of like a waltz and a tango at the same time (or, as Hoagie would say, a wango).

#30 – Body

Abby couldn't quite pin-point when Hoagie's stomach went from round and soft (though, admittedly, very huggable) to the hard, toned muscle she saw now.

#31 – Sacred

They both had something important to them, and these things were, quite literally, always on the top of their head.

#32 – Farewells

He refused to say good-bye and Abby felt pained by this, even though she knew it was only because it him hurt too much to bear.

#33 – World

The world may be small, but the sky was endless and Hoagie promised that, one day, he would prove it to her.

#34 – Formal

"My name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.; it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lincoln."

#35 – Fever

Abby placed a gentle hand on Hoagie's burning forehead, softly caressing the clammy skin until he lay still and his face was peaceful.

#36 – Laugh

Then finally, _finally_, he heard her laugh _with_ him, and Hoagie thought that if were to die, right then and there, that would just be okay.

#37 – Lies

"I love Cree, Abby."

#38 – Forever

Abby knew there was no such thing as forever but, of course, Hoagie was absolutely _positive_ otherwise.

#39 – Overwhelmed

When Hoagie's tongue slipped between her lips Abby was caught completely off guard; it was not the gesture that overwhelmed her, but that fact that he got to it first.

#40 – Whisper

It was still far too quiet and, though he was _very_ certain she heard him the first time, he said it again, but much softer.

#41 – Wait

She told him to wait for her, and, being the romantic he was, he promised he would wait as long as it took.

#42 – Talk

And, centered and steady as always, she answered back, her voice even and just the right combination of loud and soft that was just, well, _Abby._

#43 – Search

It was only when his wife's voice broke his trance that he realize his eyes had been scanning the crowd, as if looking for the girl with chocolate skin that he had forgotten so long ago.

#44 – Hope

"There's always a chance, Abby, no matter how small it is, there's always a chance."

#45 – Eclipse

She had to turn away as he flew in front of the sun, lest she hurt her eyes, but her gaze returned soon after.

#46 – Gravity

Her kisses brought him down to earth and, in return, his sent her to the stars.

#47 – Highway

Hoagie gripped the wheel with a fist of iron, his knuckles going white, and waited for Abby to explain as cars sped past on the interstate.

#48 – Unknown

They ventured into the unknown together, his fingers and lips hesitant and shaky; hers were too, but less so.

#49 – Lock

They smiled, they laughed, they talked, but their always seemed to be just a little something that they kept all to themselves.

#50 – Breathe

Simultaneously, something clicked in the back of their minds, simultaneously, they both sucked in their breath, and, simultaneously, they both reached for what had been missing: each other.


End file.
